Pandangan Kedua
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon, murid baru yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Killua. Tetapi Killua tidak tertarik pada Gon. Jika tidak ada apa-apa di pandangan pertama, bagaimana dengan pandangan kedua? KilluaxFemGon (YinYang Pair) AU and OOC Review Plz XD


~Killua POV~

Kebanyakan orang selalu mengatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi bagiku itu salah karena menurutku adalah-.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya di pandangan kedua.

Pandangan kedua? Ngaco menurutku tapi memang nyata.

Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya di sekolah, gadis itu murid baru dan menurutku berbeda dengan gadis2 biasa lainnya. Gadis yang mempunyai rambut raven panjang helai kehijauan dengan mata hazel yang selalu memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan. Dia punya senyum di wajahnya yang membuat dia seperti matahari, memancarkan aura kehangatan kepada orang-orang yang membuat mereka menjadi tertarik dengannya. Yah, gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gon itu emang terlihat sebagai malaikat dengan sifat dan penampilannya yang cerah.

Aku hanya melihat dia sekilas dan berbalik, sama sekali aku tidak tertarik.

Menurutku dia itu hanya gadis yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai masalah. Gadis yang lugu dan nampak polos ini betul-betul gadis yang membuatku tidak peduli padanya.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena gadis itu hanyalah tidak ada apa-apanya untukku.

Tetapi, kedua kali aku melihatnya, aku terperangah.

Di malam rembulan ketika aku berjalan-jalan, tidak kusangka kalau aku bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tetapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda, karena gadis itu sekarang bermandikan sinar rembulan dan mempunyai tatapan dingin. Di depannya, terdapat beberapa orang-orang yang terlihat seperti preman, sedang berbaring tak berdaya. Sepertinya gadis ini mengalahkan mereka sendirian.

Gadis yang awalnya kukira secerah mentari, kini malah mempunyai aura dingin dan menusuk. Mata hazelnya yang awalnya cerah sekarang malah redup tanpa cahaya. Tatapannya yang awalnya lembut kini malah menjadi tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Sosok dia masih bagaikan malaikat, tapi malaikat ini terbalut dengan hawa iblis. Membuatku terkejut bahwa sosok gadis ini masih bisa mempertahankan sosok malaikatnya dengan segala hawa iblis disekelilingnya.

Sosok itu sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih keras ketika mata hazel itu menatap mata sapphireku. Gadis itu terkejut, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau ada saksi yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu sadar dan berlari, membuatku reflex mengejarnya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan pencuri itu kabur, karena dia sudah mencuri hatiku.

~Gon POV~

Di hari pertama aku bersekolah, aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan senyum yang sudah kupraktekkan dari kecil. Aku benci terus-terusan bersenyum dan terlihat sebagai gadis polos, lugu atau imut. Aku benci harus sopan dan bersikap seperti lady like, tetapi ibuku tidak peduli karena aku terus-terusan diperintahkan untuk bersikap seperti itu agar tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga. Cih, nama keluarga apanya? Aku benci hal ini.

Ketika mataku melihat sekeliling kelas, aku terpaku melihat lelaki yang mempunyai rambut silver dan mata sapphire. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya di pandangan pertama, tetapi dia hanya melihatku sekilas dan menatap arah lain, menandakan kalau dia tidak tertarik kepadaku. Membuatku putus asa.

Dengan sikap manis, aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tetapi dia tidak memandangku. Malah dia bersikap layaknya aku tidak ada. Aku mengetahui namanya Killua dari teman teman sekelas. Mereka mengatakan kalau dia itu populer tapi selalu cuek pada semua orang dan juga gadis-gadis yang sudah menaruh perasaan padanya. Yeah, bahkan dia juga cuek padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia melihatku?

Di malam hari, aku pun keluar diam-diam untuk melepaskan diri dari ibuku yang menurutku bawel itu. Aku benci dikekang untuk menjadi seseorang yang aku tidak suka. Bersikap bagai perempuan lemah dan sopan. Di saat aku sedang stress, aku bertemu sekelompok preman yang sepertinya ingin macam-macam denganku, perfect. Aku benar-benar lagi gatal ingin menghajar seseorang dan mereka benar-benar orang yang tepat.

Akhirnya aku merasa lega setelah menghajar mereka. Aku menyeringai melihat preman-preman itu berbaring tak berdaya. Aku bisa merasakan diriku yang sebenarnya saat ini dan aku menyukainya.

Sampai aku sadar ada seseorang melihatku, ketika aku berbalik, aku terkejut melihat dia, cowok rambut silver dan mata sapphire alias Killua itu memandangku.

Dia memandangku. Mataku menatap mata sapphirenya yang terlihat berchaya di redupnya sinar bulan. Aku seakan akan melihat laut biru yang dalam di matanya, berbagai detik berlalu menatap matanya, aku bagaikan tenggalam di matanya sapphire itu. Sungguh ini benar-benar kebahagiaan absolute bagiku, untuk dia memandangku.

Tetapi aku sadar, dia melihat sosokku yang sebenarnya. Bukankah dia merasa jijik melihat sosokku seperti ini? Sosok yang berbeda dengan yang dia lihat di sekolah? Karena itulah aku kabur tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia mengejarku.

~Normal POV~

Gon pun berlari dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya dia sampai di jalan buntu. Dia pun melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Killua tepat di depannya dan memegang tangannya, memastikan dia untuk tidak kabur lagi.

"A- apa maumu!?" Gon pun bertanya dengan sosok dia sebenarnya, karena dia tahu kalau berpura-pura itu malah akan membuat semuanya lebih ribet. Toh Killua juga sudah melihat semuanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu punya sosok seperti itu" jawab Killua sambil menatap Gon.

"Iya! Aku memang bukan gadis yang polos, lugu atau lady like. Yang kamu lihat itu emang sosokku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau cinta pertamaku yang melihatku seperti itu" Jawab Gon kelewat jujur.

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Killua bingung.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama! Puas!?" teriak Gon ke Killua sebelum perlahan-lahan, mukanya jadi merah.

Killua menyeringai "Aku tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama"

Gon mulai shock. Killua meragukannya!? Padahal dia benar-benar serius dalam mencintai Killua di pandangan pertama melihatnya.

"Aku percayanya pada cinta pada pandangan kedua" ucap Killua masih menyeringai.

Gon mulai bingung, pandangan kedua!? Apa maksud Killua!?

Perlahan lahan, Killua pun menarik Gon ke pelukannya, membuat Gon berteriak kecil dan mukanya bertambah merah. Killua hanya tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gon.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat pertama kali melihatmu tetapi kedua kali aku melihatmu dalam sosokmu sebenarnya, aku menjadi jatuh cinta denganmu. Karena itulah aku jatuh cinta denganmu pada pandangan kedua" Bisik Killua dengan seringai jahil miliknya.

Gon hanya bisa diam dan kaku. Tidak menyangka kalau berdekatan dengan Killua seperti ini sangat berbahaya untuk jantungnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kalau mungkin jantungnya bisa meledak saking senangnya dia karena cintanya terbalas.

Killua mulai tertawa kecil saat dia melihat Gon yang mukanya luar biasa merah. Dengan cengiran kucing khas miliknya, dia pun mulai perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, sebelum berbisik sesuatu kepada Gon.

` sosokmu sebenarnya itu hanyalah milikku dan miliku selalu'


End file.
